Colored Eyes
by Anime's Girl
Summary: These feelings...this need. I never forgot about the Anglican Pastor's son who took my breath away. I prayed somehow he would've been changed. I've spent 300 years trying to forget. Now...I'm trying to forget these feelings. For I have found him again.


Anime's Girl: I had this idea for awhile in my head. I just never got it down on paper. I pretty much wanted to put myself in the twilight series. The only difference is that the character will not be named the same as me, her appearance is like mine and her attitude is sort of like mine. Her lifestyle is completely different than mine too. Everything else is a work of pure fiction. I hope you guys the first chapter of what I hope is many more to come in this.

I had to fix some of the dates in order for them to fit into the Twilight series. So here is chapter one again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my main character and that's it. Everything else belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

I felt like I was on fire though my body was cold as ice. I couldn't see where I was going…all I kept seeing was trees and branches. They scraped my face as I ran. My body was flying over the land it felt. I could hear a pack of werewolves in the distance. They were chasing me. I had been used to running. I ran all my life.

I could hear their snarls and their anger. I could hear one of them possibly the leader telling the others to block me off.

I just kept running…careful not to trip. But that was nearly impossible. I was one of the most graceful creatures most people dared to meet. My long jet black hair flowing behind me…my colored eyes looking straight ahead.

I needed to get out of here…and fast.

It was then in the clearing I saw them…blocking me off. I quickly stopped. My feet came to a halt and the rest of my body caught up with me.

They morphed…werewolves…I hated these guys. I had met a pack of them up in Vermont but they weren't werewolves more like loup garoux.

It was near midnight and the moon was high in the sky. Twilight. From what I could see they all had a rugged look to them. One stepped forward he had no shirt but he had on torn jeans.

"What the hell did you think you were doing crossing the boundaries?" he asked. He looked about 16 or 17.

"I don't know what your talking about." I spat placing my hands on my hips.

"Listen bloodsucker…you can't cross the boundarie lines. You got it?" He snarled.

"Like I give a damn…" I spat.

I glared at all of them. I had no idea what they were talking about the boundaries. I could care less about whatever they were.

"Should we kill her or take her to Carlisle?" One of them asked.

_"Carlisle?__ Who the hell is Carlisle?" _I thought.

"Take her to Carlisle" one of them said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys." I spat.

"Oh yes you are.." the 16 year old said. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What the hell?! I'm not your rag doll! " I exclaimed.

"Calm down…we're just taking a little trip." The 16 year old said. I saw behind the rest of them had morphed back in to their werewolve form. They snarled at me making sure I wouldn't pull any tricks.

My long black hair bounced up and down his back. He was quite muscular and tall for that matter. Six foot two or maybe taller? I couldn't tell from this angle.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I'm Jacob Black by the way." He said.

"Like I give a damn…" I spat. If I were a human this whole ride would've made me sick. But it didn't but I sure as hell got annoyed by it.

"You don't look like an ordinary bloodsucker." Jacob said. He was careful not grab me to touch me very much.

"I have a name and its not bloodsucker!" I exclaimed.

"So what the hell is your name?" he asked.

"Layla.." I spat.

"So you were born at night huh?" He asked.

"Uh…dur! Let me down now!" I exclaimed.

I had been a vampire for so long that it hurt for me to think of my past. I was born in London England in 1643 I believe and changed in 1660 in London England. I often watched the son of the Anglican pastor help his father with duties around the church. My parents were Mary and Andrew Hamilton, were rich and my mother was a socialite. She loved how I looked. They obssessed over my looks. I mean I had long silky black hair and colored eyes. My skin was a light color almost pale but with a tin of tan in it. My hair cascaded down my back. I felt like the black sheep. My mother bore a son when I was 13 years old and named him Michael. When I was turned… I was at a party and another socialite like me swept me off my feet. He had pale skin and had perfect like features. I don't remember much of that night except the fact that I went through 3 days of extreme pain. I remember waking up in my bed and in my room. The mysterious man was no where to be found.

The first thing I did was looked in the mirror. My eye colored hadn't changed, my hair hadn't changed. The only difference was I had full bright red lips and I had filled out in all the right places, I was slightly paler too.

But I was scared…scared of what I had become. If it got out… I would've been hanged for witchcraft or burned. I was alone in this world… a world that I had been so familiar with.

I walked the earth for decades untill I decided to come back to London just to see what had changed. My eyes wandered through the streets and finally I walked into a cemetary. My little brother Micheal was only 3 years old when I was changed but so many decades had passed since then.

I searched every gravstone until I found Hamilton. It was my mother's gravestone.

It spelled out Mary Hamilton. Loving Mother. 1620-1700. She lived to be 80 years old. My hand ran over the gravestone, my hand tracing her name. I kneeled down touching the soil running my hand up the place where she was buried.

Next to her gravestone was my father's. His name Andrew Hamilton, Loving Father, 1618-1690. My hand again traced the gravestone. His name along my fingertips and again I kneeled down touching the soil and running my hand up where he was buried.

After that…I saw my brother's gravestone. Next to my parent's. His name spelled out on it. Michael Hamilton. 1656-1735. I smiled sadly. I never really knew him but still it hurt to think about it. I had been gone for so long…I ran away as soon as I was changed. But still.

Then I got a shock of my life. There was a gravestone with my name on it. Layla Hamilton 1643- ? It didn't have a date of death. That's all it had. My dead heart dropped.

After I left…I walked the streets that were once my home. My life…had been here and someone had taken it away. It was then that depression hit. I began to remember about the son of the pastor but surely he would've been old or possibly dead but I couldn't think of anymore people.

"Hello…bloodsucker?!" Jacob said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"We're here." He said putting me down.

Sure enough we were…I stood now in front of a victorian era looking house. I walked with Jacob up the stairs and Jacob knocked.

A man answered…he looked like an Abercrombie model. He had blondish hair and pale skin like mine. He wore a doctor's jacket and had on a casual outfit. I was guessing this was Carlisle.

"Jacob…what brings you here?" he asked.

"I found this girl…crossing the boundaries we managed to block her off and decided as a pack to bring her to you." Jacob said. He had wanted to say bloodsucker but forced to say girl.

"Alright. I'll take it from here. Thank you Jacob." Carlisle said.

Jacob just nodded and left. I saw him far…transform into his werewolf form. Carlisle then let me inside.

Once inside…I was met by a family of vampires.

"Don't be afraid…" Carlisle said calmly.

"I'm not afraid." I said.

My eyes wandered on their appearance. One of them looked like she could've graced the cover of Sports Illustrated or Maxim. The other one looked like he was a bodybuilder. I was guessing they were married. After that I gazed upon a guy who had dirty blonde hair and he was standing next to a pixie like female. Then my eyes caught I guessed the youngest member of this family. He had bronze hair and had a boyish look to him. His arm was wrapped around his wife. She was plain looking and had red hair. A wedding ring shone brightly on her finger. I looked at the woman who was now standing next to Carlisle. She was definitely his wife. She had a motherly look to her and she reminded me of my mother.

"This is my family. We are the Cullen's. We have Rosalie and Emmett, then Jasper and Alice and finally Edward and his wife Bella. This is my wife Esme." Carlisle said.

"I'm Layla…Layla Hamilton." I said.

"Layla ,why don't you take a seat and tell us your story." Carlisle said.

I sat down and began to tell my tale.

"I was born in 1643 I believe in London, England to Mary and Andrew Hamilton and changed in 1660. I was at a coming out party and I was swept off my feet by a man who was deathly pale. He was perfect. I can remember the three days of agonizing pain and then I woke up. I ran away…scared of what I had become. Though in my childhood, I often talked to the son of the Anglican Pastor. I don't remember his name. My whole life I have spent running. " I whispered.

"I see…Layla…do you remember anything about the pastor's son?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't…I wasn't around him much. Except after church we talked." I whispered.

"Layla…this may be hard to believe but I'm that pastor's son." Carlisle said.

"What? No…How…but.." I stammered.

"Yes…though it's hard to believe.." Carlisle said.

At that moment…I stood up and walked out of the house. I wrapped my arms around myself. As a little girl I had the biggest crush on him. But now…seeing him for the first time in 300 years I couldn't believe it. My hair blew in the twilight breeze.

"Layla?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around. It was Carlisle.

"I remember everything…Layla. Your parents sometimes refused to let you talk to me. You've been in this world of darkness longer than I have. I would always see you…with your parents…you'd be all dressed up as if you were going to a party. We came from different worlds. Layla…it never would've worked out." Carlisle said.

"Who said it wouldn't…you did? But the past is the past and we can't return. I've tried. I thought about you…the decades that flew by. Hoping somehow by a miracle you were changed. Now I see the results of all those years." I whispered.

"You worked so hard for all of this…I don't want to destroy your family. Your happy…I guess as a little girl. That's what I wanted for you. " I added.

"Layla…" He whispered. I didn't know what to expect next. He cupped my face and kissed my cheek.

(A/n fooled you! You thought they were going to kiss! I haven't forgot about Esme!)

"Please…don't. You have a family waiting for you. " I whispered. My eyes stared into his.

"I want you to join my family…come and be a part of it." Carlisle said.

I looked at him and then opened my mouth to speak.

Anime's Girl: Well that's the end of the first chapter?! Will Layla accept? Or will she decline and continue to run for her life? Will her feelings for Carlisle get in the way of her decision? Well you'll just have to wait for chapter 2.


End file.
